Yugi's Choice
by DalekCyberAngel
Summary: "You must choose, Yugi, between this world and the other, both worlds will be destroyed if you do not." A world where his parents live and one where his best friend lives, which will Yugi choose


In a room where everything is white, where the walls never end and the ceiling is never seen, sits a young teenage boy. He appears distressed, with tears stream down his face and an odd hitch to his breath, he runs his hands through his tri-coloured hair and rests them both in front of his face, attempting to wipe away the tears that constantly flow down his cheeks. He tries desperately to talk normally but his own cries keep stopping him.

"You're asking me... to choose between my family... and my best friend." He cries into his hands and his shoulders shake from the sheer strength of his pain.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," the figure says with his head bowed, "it is the only way. Both of these worlds will be destroyed if you don't make a decision."

Yugi takes a deep breath in an attempt to control his breathing and calm down, he looks up at the mysterious man, wishing he could see its face through the dark cloak, "But they both feel so real."

"I'm sorry." The figure repeats, "but only one of them can be real, neither of them will survive without your decision."

"If I stay with my parents," Yugi says slowly, trying to wrap his head around the situation, "the other reality will die because I, Yugi Mutou, am supposed to put a puzzle together and save the world. If I stay in the other world, the world where my parents are actually dead, then this world will die because I'm still not here to save it."

He lets out a long and slow breath, the tears have stopped, his breathing is normal, however anger is starting to take its place. Anger and resentment. Why should he be the one to make this decision? Why can't he just live a normal life and not be forced to choose between which world shall live and which world shall die? That should be a decision for someone else, it should never have been a decision he should even consider making.

"Yugi," the figure says slowly, he explains the situation again, "you have to make this decision, both realities will die if you don't."

"In that other world, I hadn't seen my parents in twelve years and I feel their loss everyday, I get bullied repeatedly, nearly lose my soul over a card game. A card game!" Yugi exclaims as his voice grows louder scarcely believing the situation himself, "And I'm just a host for someone who died thousands of years ago. He can always find a new host, I can't get my parents back. In this world, I have parents, friends, I don't get mercilessly bullied each day, and I'm definitely not about to lose my soul playing a children's card game."

He drops his head into his hands as he considers his options, option a: live in one reality where his parents are alive, he has a decent life, and isn't bullied frequently. Yet, doesn't feel whole, he'd have to spend the rest of his life feeling like some part of him is missing. Feeling empty. Option b: live in the other reality where his parents are dead, he gets bullied frequently, and may potentially lose his soul over a children's card game. But will also feel complete, as if someone on the other side is what makes him feel whole, like he belongs. Or, option c: do nothing and hope everything works itself out. As appealing as the last option sounds, he knows he cannot sit aside and do nothing He has to help out somehow. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and then finally looks back up at the mysterious man in front of him.

"Do I at least have time to visit each world one last time?" he asks quietly, "It may help me make my decision."

The person looks at him and then turns to the right slightly, as if nervous, he speaks hesitantly, "There might be enough time, my power is weakening, you will not be there for very long. I can't risk losing you to the shadows if I'm not strong enough to pull you out of the worlds."

Yugi nods and a small smile appears on his face, "Thank you."

"Remember, Yugi, the fate of the world rests in your hands. This is your last chance, we cannot wait any longer for your decision."

Yugi nods once more feeling the heavy situation weigh down on him, it's not like he's going to forget, as he lowers his head and picks at his fingernails. He hears the faint whisper of the figure, feels a warm glow engulf him, and closes his eyes. In a flash of bright white light, Yugi Mutou vanishes from the room and into another.


End file.
